


I'm not a masochist!

by Goolash



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, but mostly kinky, dom!Ethan, kinda cutesy, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goolash/pseuds/Goolash
Summary: Mark claims that he isn't a masochist- but Ethan knows that's a lie and he decides to prove it.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	I'm not a masochist!

**Author's Note:**

> ah shit here we go again- mind any mistakes blah blah- enjoy this 'masterpiece'

_Messing around with dangerous- deadly even- items was one of the many reasons Mark enjoyed making Unus Annus videos. Another one, spending time with Ethan. They have gotten so much closer since the announcement of this channel, it was a delight. A joy. Ethan was like, a little light in his life, brightening up his day, always making him smile...sometimes it became a mission, hiding his feelings for the younger. A mission he had to either complete or deal with the consequences. He knew his feelings didn't come out of nowhere, he knew they existed way before this channel, he just kept refusing them. Kept pushing them back, thinking of them as 'intruders'. Crushing on your friend was no joke, especially while having a girlfriend for years now and especially when that friend is also a guy. He never thought of himself as gay, nor bisexual. Perhaps his mouth was spilling some rather hell-ish things sometimes, some that sounded wrong, maybe gay, but other than that, no, nothing._

_He never ignored how clingy Ethan was. No, why would he? It was boosting his confidence. Maybe Ethan also had feelings for him? He never gave up the thought. Yet, he didn't dare to ask or make a move. He felt too scared. Not only by the thought of rejection but, also by the thought of losing him. Yes, he had many friends, he could technically replace him with anyone, however, would it be the same? The answer is no, no it wouldn't. There was always something special about the younger. Perhaps it was his smile? The way he made everything seem less shitty? Maybe the fact that he was literally a ray of sunshine? He couldn't exactly point a finger at it. Of course, it was all of the above, he won't lie._

_Anyway, they were about to film a new video today. Nothing less dangerous and somewhat 'kinky'. They, in fact, were already mid-filming. And- long story short, Ethan was about to use a taser on Mark. They had used a shock collar before, shouldn't be any different, right?_

_Wrong._

_A shock collar doesn't hit as hard as a taser does. Mark couldn't describe the feeling- the feelings- he got as soon as it hit him. It felt like...a cramp. Very uncomfortable, but not that painful. It felt like being punched. Temporarily feeling the pain on the spot but eventually goes away. Like being...stabbed? Hundreds of needles piercing the skin but are taken out immediately. No, none of those could best describe it. Although, it didn't feel quite unpleasant. He could actually get a boner from being tazed over and over for a short amount of time._

_He claimed to dislike it, then asked to be tazed again on a different spot. His masochism was showing a little too much. Though, it was 'excused' this time as Ethan had denied the challenge and they had to make the video longer._

_Less talking, more tazing._

_And yet again, same feeling. The only difference was, he could feel blood rushing down his pants. Pain caused several mixed feelings. Hornyness shouldn't be one of them._

"Think that's all, we got more than enough material" _Amy was the first one to speak up, stopping the recording and placing the camera away._ "Baby are you alright? Your expression looked pained during both shocks _" She approached him with a worried look on her face._

He laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it" _He leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips._ "It really wasn't that bad, I barely feel anything now" _The worry was still visibly written on her face, he figured out his words wouldn't calm her down. So he wrapped his arms around her lovingly, pressing another kiss on her lips._

_She was tense, he could feel it, but she started slowly calming down into the kiss, closing her eyes and kissing back. It was a short one, yet contained so much passion in it._

_Behind them, Ethan was aw-ing loudly. It bothered Mark. More than it should. In more ways than it should._

"Better now?" _He whispered in her ear, a smirk forming on his lips._

"Mm, much better" _She giggled, placing her head against his chest. Hearing how his heart just beat. It calmed her down._

_It calmed Mark down as well, seeing how much he affected Amy with everything._

_A few moments later, she pulled away, giving the man in front of her a soft, sweet smile._ "I'll go edit the video now, you can go rest, I have a few extras for this video, 'kay?"

 _He laughed again._ "Sure babe, do what you must"

_After that, silence. He was left with Ethan once again. All alone._

"Mark and Amy, sitting in a tree" _Ethan started._ "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" _He chuckled, moving close to Mark to pat him on the shoulders._

_Again. It bothered Mark. So much._

"Heh, yeah, well she's my girlfriend" _He left out an airy laugh._

"Or, is she?" _It was quiet, but loud enough to get Mark's attention. The smirk was visible on both his voice and lips. His voice sounded kinda different too._ "Perhaps, a future wife?" _And he was back to his normal, giggly self. Like he didn't almost imply something._

_It got Mark curious. Was that what he meant to say?_

"Anyway, I'm off, I'm exhausted and I'd love to take a nap while I still got time" _Ethan winked at him._ "I'll catch you later!" _And with that, he grabbed his things and run out of Mark's sight._

_Did he just...wink at him?_

_Mark shook his head, getting all the dirty thoughts off. Ethan winked at his often, as well as gave dirty looks and made dirty jokes. It wasn't the first time. So, why did it feel so different?! He needed to rest, he was letting his thoughts take over him, he was letting the imaginations take over. Just a quick shower and some rest, that's all he needed._

**-**

"Mark? Wake up dummy, it's late, we got another video to film you know" _A familiar voice woke him up. Ethan's voice._

_Why was Ethan waking him up...?_

_Where was Amy? Did his dream come true?!_

_He quickly sat up, blinking._ "Why are you in my room?"

"Amy called me to come to wake you up because she had to leave early in the morning" _Ethan replies with a frown on his face._ "You sound grumpy"

_Amy left? So that meant, the had to film the video by themselves? Alone?_

_For a moment there Mark was left speechless. He was thinking of all the possibilities he could fuck up or accidentally confess to Ethan. Besides, he never trusted his mouth, he could keep secrets, but he wanted the younger so bad, he couldn't trust himself anymore. After all those times he let Ethan touch him on various places, in various ways...it was logical to feel different. Right...?_

_He was snapped back to reality by a pair of hands waving right in front of him, as well as Ethan's pouty face._ "Earth calls Mark? I've been talking to you for a while and you casually spaced out!"

_Was he? He lost sense of time for that while._

"Sorry I was uh, thinking about today's video" _He made up a quit excuse, proud of himself for not stuttering._

_The pout on Ethan's lips didn't leave, but he sighed, getting off Mark's room with a wave._

_Mark knew he had to hurry. Ethan would be waiting for him downstairs, if he was to take care of the problem between his legs, he had to do it fast. No time to fantasize- or maybe a little. He just couldn't take that time they did nude painting off his mind. He couldn't take the image of Ethan's cock off his mind. All those times he touched him._

_He hadn't even started and he already felt like he was on the edge. He had to hurry. The door wasn't locked, he could easily walk in and catch him mid-action. Not that they haven't seen each other do that, but, he wouldn't resist those words. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from spilling those sinful words. He was so horny. He wanted so much more than his own hand wrapped around his cock. He wanted Ethan. His mouth, his tight ass- fuck._

_He saw stars. Literally._

_It was one of the most powerful orgasms he had in months. He could barely breathe. Fuck. He had just jerked off to his friend. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-_

"Mark, what the hell is taking so long? Did you fall back asleep?" _Ethan's voice made him choke and jump off the bed._

_Right. Right, he didn't forget, how could he?_

_He quickly cleaned himself up and put on some proper clothes. Nothing else to fix, he was naturally hot, even with messy hair. He did spend like a minute admiring himself on the mirror before running downstairs, facing a very upset Ethan._

"It's been like half an hour, maybe even more, what were you doing!" _He didn't sound too upset, kinda pissed, but not upset._

"Spaced out, sorry, was too comfy to get out of my bed" _Mark sighed, rubbing his eyes as he yawned._

 _The younger raised an eyebrow, moving close enough to whisper into his ear,_ "So, is moaning my name out part of the 'spacing out' session or...?"

_Mark freezed on the spot._

"I came up to see if you are awake and I kinda hear a few things" _The tone was smug, smirk visible on his lips._ "Mind explaining, Mark?"

_He couldn't answer. He couldn't think of a single witty thing to say. There was no answer to such question other than confessing his feelings. He was just stuck staring blankly at the wall._

"Oh don't be like that, I already know" E _than_ _breathed against his neck, earning a shiver from him._ "I knew for a while, you never bothered hiding it" _U_ _pon_ _seeing no reaction to this, he decided to pull the man close to him. Hot tongue working over his pulse, teeth biting down there, gently._ "I've heard you moaning my name as you came countless times" _That made Mark choke yet again, before groaning quietly._ "Does it thrill you? Knowing I've heard you moaning my name out like a bitch in heat?"

" _Ah_ " _Was the best thing Mark could think to vocalize before the rest of his voice turned into whines and pleads._

_He was mostly jerking off to him fucking Ethan, he always thought of himself as a top. So, why was the other way round now? Why didn't he step up?_

_Ethan soon pulled away, leaving Mark confused. The only thing he could do was sit there and watch the younger scan the room for something that didn't seem to take long to spot. Oh no. The taser._

"Ethan what-" _He didn't even get to finish the sentence as the taser was pressed firmly on his stomach and soon hit him. If he wasn't held still by the younger, Mark would have surely collapsed by now._ "W-What the fuck Ethan?!"

"Do you think I didn't notice how much you enjoyed being tazed during that video?" _One of his_ _hand wrapped itself around the elder's neck, feeling the pulse against his fingertips._

_Mark, was once again, frozen on the spot, unable to proceed the moment. Was it all just a dream? Sure felt like it. But at the same time it felt so real, his body and mind craved more and more, as if he'd wake up any moment now. The taser was once again pressed against him, against his chest and, he could slap it away, he could push the younger away and put an end to it, but no, he simply stared at it, as if he could make it disappear with his eyes._

"Tell me to stop Mark" _Ethan growled against his neck and pressed the button, feeling the other's whole body spasm._ "Say it and I'll stop" _He pressed the button again on the same spot, enjoying Mark's pained expression and the restrained groans he was trying to swallow down._

_Mark never felt so helpless and vulnerable before. He was being held and tazed over and over and he couldn't do anything but moan like a whore. Tasers were no toys, they said. Then Why did it feel so good? Every shock sent chills up his spine, made his muscles tense up, made him harder and harder until he was a few seconds from cumming, without even realizing it._

_He gasped._ "Don't- no more- I'm gonna cum"

_Ethan didn't listen, instead, he moved the taser a little lower, not anywhere too sensitive, just a little lower, and pressed the button. It sent Mark right over the edge, made him whimper as he came in his pants._

"You're no masochist, huh" He said mockingly. "You came untouched from being tazed, how do you feel about it?"

"I hate you" _Was all he could say as heavy pants escaped his lips._

_His body felt weak, knees were probably shaking aggressively, he could barely feel his lower half as well as stomach. There was no doubt he'd be covered with bruised from the shocks. After taking it 3 times on the same spot, it no longer felt like a punch, more like having his skin being sliced apart bit by bit, with a kitchen knife._

_Nonetheless, he had just orgasmed by just that small thing. By the pure pain it gave him. Okay perhaps he was a masochist._

"Well, hope you recover soon" _The hand around Mark's neck was still there after all this time, now making sure it wasn't forgotten._ "Because we aren't done yet" _Ethan licked his lips, placing the taser away so he could free a hand and pull the other's pants right off._ _This time Mark tried react, but the grip on his neck tightened dangerously, stopping him immediately._ "We might never have a chance like this again, are you sure you want to stop?"

_He wasn't sure. Mark wasn't sure of anything anymore. He believed it was still a dream. No way this could be reality, no way Ethan was so rough with him. No way he liked it. He always thought he was into vanilla most likely, yes he was kinky but vanilla it was. Plus, he never thought he'd be on this situation, the one about to be...fucked. He always fantasized himself fucking Ethan's brain out. What went wrong?_

_When did he get butt naked? When did he get bent over the kitchen counter? He was too busy spacing out to know._

"Mark, do you want this?" _Ethan whispered on his ear, voice suspiciously carrying._ "If you agree to the terms and services-"

"Are you really about to make such joke when you are about 5 minutes away from fucking me?" _This time, he laughed, turning slightly to face the younger._ "Besides, no one reads those"

"So that means-"

"I've...never done this before"

"I'll be gentle-- unlike before with the taser" _Ethan let a small awkward laugh out._

 _But Mark believed him. He knew Ethan just got a little carried away, he would never do anything to hurt him on purpose._ _And that's why he was trusting him now, with, pretty much, his anal virginity._

"I'm gonna start slowly, tell me if you feel uncomfortable," _He says, getting his hands on a bottle of oil he was surprisingly carrying with him._

 _So it was planned? Mark didn't have time to think. Cold, slick fingers got pressed against his buttocks right away. It actually happened too fast, he would be hard-pressed to recall the moment the thin, long fingers breached him and worked him open. The stretch_ _was painful but it felt good somehow. He even managed to hit his prostate a few times- and god Mark felt like he was flying. Tears formed in his eyes as he hesitantly pressed backward into them, desperate to have that spot violated._

_He writhed against the palm of the other's hand impatiently. The pain had faded away and got replaced with pleasure, and just pleasure. His mouth couldn't stop the moans from slipping out anymore, nor cared enough to stop them. He only wanted the tease to stop._

_He sucked in a breath, biting his lower lip._ "Ethan, please, get over with it"

"Get over with what?" _The younger paused, looking down at Mark as if he was confused, but actually waiting for the rest of the sentence to come out._

_Mark knew it, he knew he wouldn't just get what he wanted like that. In his mind he would be the one to make Ethan beg for it. Though, would he?_

"Over with _this_ , over with the teasing" _He whispered, breathlessly._

"Hm, teasing? I have no idea what you mean, explain" _Mark was impressed at how Ethan managed to pull such act in a situation like this while still working him open painfully slow._

 _He groaned and took a deep breath._ "Hell, fuck me already"

"Mm, nah" _Hands got brought down firmly on Mark's buttocks, giving each one a sharp slap._ "Now, explain to me exactly what you want me to do, nicely"

 _The older hissed, biting down a loud groan._ "Ethan you bastard--" _Another slap was received, this time earning that groan from him._ "Okay, no more, please" _He cursed himself for getting turned on by this, he cursed himself for actually being that much of a masochist._ "P-Please stop teasing me and make me cum, please"

"And how would you like me to make you cum?"

"By fucking me, please"

"Interesting" _That was the only thing Ethan said and, it worried Mark._ "Very well then" _He quickly took his fingers out and positioned himself against Mark's waiting hole._ "Would you like me to fuck you hard, Mark?" _He inserted the tip inside, then pulled out._ "Would you like me to turn this hole into my personal sex toy?" _A smirk formed back into his lips as he felt the man shiver and choke down his moans under him._ "Does the idea of me fucking you whenever I want, wherever I want, however I want...turn you on?"

_Mark tried to speak up but only thing that came out was yet another groan._

"Speak up bitch" _And he gave another slap, a more aggressive one._

 _He squeaked, body jerking back._ "Y-Yes it does, now please- Ethan- please!" _His hips buckled on their own, his insides throbbing with need._

_The younger took a moment to appreciate his 'masterpiece'. Turning Mark into a needy slut. He still had his anal virginity yet, he was begging to be fucked so deliciously, Ethan thought he, perhaps, had enough fun with him._

_He gently gripped Mark's hips to spread his legs a little more before drawing himself back and then thrusting all the way in._

_The noises that came out of the elder at that moment were music to him. All those sinful little moans and cries...even if he wanted to be gentle, he couldn't. Not when the man under him pleaded for more. Not when he drew such voice out. Plus the tightness whenever he slammed against his prostate made it even harder._

"I don't really get tired easily" _He leaned down and whispered._ "I could have you for hours like this, toy with you" _The response he took was simply a loud moan of approval._

"I'm gonna- I'm so close, please, harder, faster-- something" _Mark was far from being quiet. If the house wasn't semi-soundproof, he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors could hear him._

 _But Ethan wasn't done, he wanted more, he wanted to hear more, he wanted to see more. He wanted this moment to last longer. So, he pulled out, forced Mark to stand back up and turned him around. Pressing their lips together into a heated kiss_ _._

"Trust me"

_Ethan's hands moved on the back of his thighs. Mark blinked at first, confused. But the younger made sure the other got what he meant before slowly attempted to lift him up and wrap Mark's legs around his waist while, still, not releasing the tight grip on his thighs._

_Sadly, he underestimated his muscle power- and Mark's weight- and ended up seeking help from the kitchen counter again. Only a tiny bit of help, just enough to assure that he wasn't gonna accidentally drop him while they...were into it._

_And that was it. Ethan dived back inside Mark._

"Fuck, you feel so good" _He leaned in and started planting small kisses all over his neck._ "I'd like to have you like this everyday" _He bit softly, but hard enough to leave a hickey._ "Have you struggle to keep your voice down as I fuck you around our friends and families"

_Mark gasped and attempted to cover his mouth to stop the cries of pleasure from coming out._

_But Ethan wouldn't allow that. He was faster. He managed to grab the hand and lock it with his, intertwining their fingers together._ "No no, baby, let me hear you, show me how much you're enjoying this" _The other hand, in the meantime, was holding the taser tightly and out of Mark's sight. Waiting for the right moment._

 _House_ _was_ _semi-soundproof. So the possibility to be heard was still there. Ethan was sure of it as he watched Mark slowly get his mind knocked out by strong thrusts that almost always hit his prostate, massaging that sweet sweet bulge of nerves inside of him and drawing the most delicious sounds from him. No coherent words spilling his mouth as Ethan pounded into him, just sounds, pleads for more._

_Having the elder like that, surely was something. He couldn't help but stare at him. At his messy hair, the shade of red covering most of his face, that desperate look he was making, the way he bit at his lips and arched his back with every thrust. Gosh- Ethan was in love._

"Mine, you are mine" _He growled loud and clean._

_Leaning back for a moment to appreciate all the small bruises that were left on his neck before pressing his lips against Mark's. Letting go of the taser and wrapping both arms around his waist protectively._

"I'm yours" _Mark whispered in between the kiss, now wrapping his own hands around Ethan's neck to keep himself in place._

_Those words hit the younger harder than he thought they would. He felt butterflies in his stomach as well as a smile form on his lips, unable to stop it._

_From kinky, it turned to loving. Ethan's movement, of course, didn't slow down even a bit. But became more gentle and loving. He focused on drawing all those beautiful noises from Mark, making sure he was enjoying every single second of it._

_In fact, he focused on that so much he barely noticed he was over the edge until it was too late._

_He gritted his teeth, slamming his cock inside him a few more times before he came. Mark moaned loudly at the feeling and frantically bucked his hips, achieving his own orgasm not even a minute later._

_Ethan took his moment, slipping out and grabbing a towel to temporarily wipe the mess they've done._

_Mark, on the other hand, had laid down on the counter since he was unable to hold himself up on his own. He felt so relaxed yet so weird._ _His heart was pounding in his chest and it echoed to his ears too. However, it wasn't because of what they had just done. The thought of Ethan touching his oh so lovingly, kissing him, making him his...all while staring into each other's eyes. It was too much. He wanted this again...and again...and again._

"Ethan" _Came out weak and quiet, but Ethan heard it immediately._ "Can we do this again?"

 _He blinked._ "Wait, now?!" The only _thing Mark could do is nod as he got picked up._ "As you wish" 

_He allowed the long-hidden affection to enter his voice as he carried Mark upstairs, all the way into the bedroom and towards the bed, gently placing him down and crawling on top of him. Planting kisses all over his body. Thighs, stomach, chest, arms, shoulders, neck...then lips._

"I love you" _Mark said softly, running his fingers through the other's hair._

"I love you too" _Ethan said back with a huge smile on his face, pressing their lips together once again._ "So much"

**Author's Note:**

> h-hope yall enjoyed UwU bc I did


End file.
